The present invention relates generally to marketing display devices, and more particularly relates to label holders and sign holders.
As is well known, a variety of hangers, shelving, racks and similar merchandise supports are used to support and display merchandise for convenient viewing and access by customers. Likewise, numerous types of product information display apparatus, such as label holders, are used to display product information such as name, quantity, price, etc. For example, hangers such as peg hooks and scanning hooks are commonly used to display merchandise, and most hangers are also adapted to display a label, usually with a label holder built into or attached to an end of the hanger.
As is also well known, new products are introduced quite frequently, which requires the use of existing merchandise supports and information displays for these new products. Furthermore, today""s marketplace often dictates that product information changes on a regular basis, requiring frequent modification of the product information. Likewise, additional or supplemental information (usually short-term information) such as a special sale or the like must also be displayed and modified. For these reasons, labels are frequently replaced with new labels displaying new, more current information, as well as sale information. Therefore, there exists a need to provide a simple and economical way to display modified merchandise information, including additional or supplemental information.
In light of the above, it is a general aim of the present invention to provide a product information display apparatus that securely displays product information that can be easily updated or modified.
In that regard, it is also an object of the present invention to provide a product information display apparatus that can easily display primary product information as well as secondary or supplemental product information.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a product information display apparatus that can selectively display secondary product information.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a product information display apparatus that can be adapted for different sizes of merchandise supports.
In accordance with these objects, the present invention provides a product information display apparatus for use with a merchandise support to display primary and secondary product information. The display apparatus generally comprises a label holder and a sign holder. The label holder includes a sleeve having front and rear walls defining an interior pocked sized to receive a label having primary product information. A mounting member is connected to the rear wall of the sleeve and is structured for attachment to the merchandise support. The sign holder is structured for selective attachment to the label holder to position a sign adjacent the front wall of the sleeve, the sign having secondary product information. Preferably, the sign holder has a general C-shape with the free ends of the C-shape defining a throat sized smaller than a height of the sleeve. Also, the general C-shape is preferably defined by a pair of rear walls connected by a front wall, the front wall spaced from the pair of rear walls a distance similar to a thickness of the sleeve to securely position the sign.
According to more detailed aspects, the label holder further includes a bridge linking the sleeve and mounting member, the bridge having a height less than the mounting member and the sleeve. The bridge also serves to define a well that is sized to receive the sign holder. The well typically receives at least a portion of the free ends of the sign holder. Preferably the well includes an upper well and a lower well, the upper well sized to receive the free end of the upper rear wall and the lower well sized to receive the free end of the lower rear wall.
According to another embodiment of the present invention a product information display apparatus is provided for use with a merchandise support to display primary and secondary product information. The display apparatus generally comprises a label holder and a sign holder. The label holder includes a sleeve having front and rear walls defining an interior pocked sized to receive a label having primary product information. A mounting member is connected to the rear wall of the sleeve and is structured for attachment to the merchandise support. The sign holder is structured for selective attachment to the label holder to position a sign adjacent the front wall of the sleeve, the sign having secondary product information. The sign holder has a pair of rear walls connected by a front wall, free ends of the rear walls being spaced apart to define a throat. The rear wall of the sleeve and the mounting member have clearance to receive the free ends of the rear walls. According to more detailed aspects, the front wall is spaced from the pair of rear walls a distance similar to a thickness of the sleeve. Preferably, the clearance is defined by a bridge linking the label holder and mounting member, the bridge defining a well. Also preferable, the well is sized to receive the free ends of the sign holder.
In accordance with the present invention a unique label holder is also provided. The label holder generally comprises a sleeve having front and rear walls defining an interior pocked sized to receive a label. A mounting member is attached to the rear wall of the sleeve and is structured for attachment to the merchandise support. A bridge links the label holder and mounting member. Preferably, the bridge has a height less than the mounting member and sleeve to define a well. According to more detailed aspects, the mounting member includes a plurality of slots, each slot of a different size to accommodate differently sized merchandise supports. Preferably, each slot is generally L-shaped and are vertically spaced in incremental size. The interior pocket of the sleeve may be upwardly opening and the rear wall will include an upwardly opening slot corresponding to the pocket. Alternatively, the interior pocket of the sleeve may be laterally opening and the rear wall will include a laterally opening slot corresponding with the pocket.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.